


[Loki/Steve] 始知与终誓 The Discoverer and The Last Vow

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 为了史蒂夫。





	[Loki/Steve] 始知与终誓 The Discoverer and The Last Vow

始知与终誓 The Discoverer and The Last Vow

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
这不是洛基第一次经历死亡。  
他的身体在烟灰与炭火的砂土上抖动起来，像污浊的风于沙哑的唏嘘中碾磨着浮土，潜逃在他被血瘀玷污的皮肤之上。而他安然地藏身于覆满腥气的身体里，碎裂的低笑从暗色的血迹与皲裂的嘴唇之间零星而散。一股股温和而暴烈的鲜血舔舐着他皮肉上干涸的痕迹，他仿佛被这与之共生的污物浸透了，它源源不断地逃离他，却又攀附着他的皮骨——它侵蚀着他的躯体与他身下的土石，在这世界的末角将他与之同化干涸以致销尽而重生为砂土本色，仿佛这神明由此而始、由此而终。他的身躯终于与这土地共享着同样的颜色，而他的魂灵将要为之献祭而凋亡。  
洛基瞪视着前方。而前方空无一物。  
  
他的灵魂开始动摇。  
这命运意图将其从洛基这破败的身躯上撕扯下来，它从他的指尖上被剥落，却从未离开他的眼睛；而这世界在他的呼吸之间翻滚着，挥发作一抔霾雾间冲过他鼻息的无益地浮动着的暗流。  
而洛基依然瞪视着。  
  
 _洛基必须死去。_  
那世界依旧在他眼前混作淤埋。他曾猜想星辰，而非光芒。  
 _可谁知道呢？_  
那焰火褪尽棘刺，目光迫近喑暗，洛基曾死守银舌与恳慰，而如今苛諨仍欲割其喉舌——一番狂言乱语之间的缄默哄嘲着他。  
 _可谁知道呢？_  
他望见九界下星辰几许——它们并非时日虚止间的苟延残喘，却也不是光阴虚度之下的喟叹，一股流离失所的孤愧在无源而起的戚怜中絮絮哀语，而洛基此时依旧沉默。  
 _可谁知道呢？_  
“史蒂夫。”  
  
这神明即将死去。  
沉湎的雾角声唤起了一位士兵。余音和夜雾在昏暗中无孔不入，将街景蹂躏得模糊不堪，而他那无根的梦还未曾远去，于一声情人间的低喃中阴冷地低燃着雾气，仿佛与一方无人之所失之交臂——仿佛是最后的享受，并与之辞别。  
 _“无知，”_ 一个神明在他梦境里喃喃自语，还赔上一脸藐费的虚涩苦笑， _“愚蠢。”_  
“洛基。”他摇了摇头，从这 _幻觉_ 与无益（ _无害？_ ）的心灵满足中走开了。  
  
在这神明的奇思与巧计终将消散的时刻，这是他的第一次——这命运女神们纺轮上的织线割破了他的喉舌——洛基第一次 _回忆_ 起命运。  
他不是一个沉痼于旧职的领导者，他也从未为一位“公平”二字的逐波者。他任凭泥土携困脚步而受锢，不因馝馞了无花语而摹痕默恨，他畏惧着，但其“始终”与“永恒”仍如迷雾般可怖，但 _史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个士兵。_ 从布鲁克林的巷子里，从他战斗的拳头里，从他羸弱而紧绷的手腕中开始，他就已是如此了。  
洛基回忆起他们的初遇。  
他靠近史蒂夫身边时，那冰霜巨人之上的伪装开始无处留存，这诡计之神却在这无从隐匿的现状与期迫中手足无措——史蒂夫犹如温暖的暮火，但洛基仍记得在约顿海姆的冰霜中风雪的呼啸是如何灌进他的脑海，如同惊恐倒灌着他的鼻梁，而那秘密斑驳流落，尽似此刻。而他不该在此，不应此时，绝非此地——但史蒂夫安抚着他，仿佛目光柔和了暮霭，即如呜咽中一抹低哑的喘息。洛基从未经历过，他曾期许着在自己漫长而荒芜的命运中虚度余生，可这情感的激越此刻流于欲薄，一股仿佛历经新饰而心照不宣的缄默从絮语间缓慢滑落，几近钝刻之下粗粝的抚慰。  
史蒂夫会蹙起眉头，然后微笑。洛基会一直，一直盯视，直到那眉目间的纹路为欲壑所平。因史蒂夫那愚昧而盲目的真诚和信任浮起的唾弃却在他的喉舌之间低落枯涸，如同流波拂过溪谷，仿佛大海迎来截流。  
此时他默若磐石，其心却如轻钉。  
  
洛基仍然记得。  
他记得那位士兵的手指是如何以描绘者的迟缓拂过那令洛基耻辱的苍白皮肤上漂浮着的印记，冰霜的颜色仿佛渗溢般缓慢流露。臆断中初醒的他其心依旧不安，禁不住于无处可寻中想入非非——但那又如何呢？洛基本期待着，不，等候着那必然而来的厌恶——行尸走肉，皮虚骨空， _一个耻辱，一个怪物。_  
而史蒂夫仍在他面前，虽如石坚韧，却不啻芦苇一枝，即如凡人之生命本身。  
可洛基面对如此缄语一番，银舌却受锢于逆刺间的血肉与流霜，其禀赋旋作乌有，如同他面颊上的一个亲吻与一声呜咽。  
“他是多么无知，”那个神明心中悄然默言，“多么愚蠢。”一声还未被咽下的叹息逃溜进他们的鼻息之间，“多么 _美_ 。”  
这明知的苦痛令他处于一种自悦自喜自乐的隙壑之下，一个被时日麻木的人在最可叹的意欲中心醉神迷。它默许着、期许着他的恳求，像是一尺灰霾浮沉在光晕里，默然之中饱含漠然。  
而洛基未曾得知。  
那无知者于泪水中缄默其语，他的嘴唇却依旧描绘着词句的尾迹，此时忐忑兢惧着流窜过他的脑海——他从未知晓。遇见洛基之后，史蒂夫的梦境于新时代摇摇晃晃的惶惶然间归于固浊的默然——每一日，史蒂夫的世界于睡梦前终止，再于晖光前重生——他莫名地为这意欲间仁慈的饶恕而感喟，却不能自禁暗觉郁怯。于是乎这昏灯迷光下仅余他孤身一人，一无所有，一无所得。  
他生无所长，余疾与缓痛拖耗着他的躯体，可如今他望见一位天资满怀之人为时日所唾，他却缄默不答。那眼泪并非皆因爱与苦痛，仅仅是为了一个他所爱之人不得不与之分担其最不堪之面目的真实。而病溺的虚弱感在时日久隔的郁障中追溯而来，洛基目光触抚之下言语的刻蚀无从撩起，而今掌纹的起伏之间垂延着史蒂夫的心跳。  
史蒂夫会为他哭号吗？洛基不曾有机会知晓。  
而史蒂夫仍为他悲伤。  
  
当史蒂夫依旧以其惯生的热情计划着为这世界献出生命时，洛基静候着米德加德与他无干的毁灭——它必将消亡。此时，亦或千百年前，亦或千百年后。但如今史蒂夫在这里，当这世界消亡时第一位士兵将会死去，而洛基曾血染双手怖造死亡，他不允世事如此。  
洛基曾藏身于混乱内，潜存于淆梦里，隐匿于风暴中——愠怒与嫉恨逃不过他的耳尖，而洛基细细聆听、暗自猜想：一个罪犯染血的指头永远别想握上史蒂夫·罗杰斯那友好的手掌，当然了。那么为什么不是洛基呢——奸邪狡诈之人，俗流卑劣之徒，伪迷蛊亡之辈？  
这邪神耗尽余生作尽弥补，但他仍非清白之人，也许殉道者所谓真正的自我早就锢为枷锁。但洛基依然窥视着，他看着史蒂夫眼睛里的痛苦回溯成过往，所有斑驳在伏流的期冀中陆离，而此时苦痛再也不是所谓面对的借口，其为无从言语的实相。他看见史蒂夫埋身多年的那片冰原，其上横弥着海浪。细碎的涟漪在坚冰与暖流的絮语中轻缓拂去，犹如冰山上一角的叹息。  
  
——洛基必须死去。  
无论他为狂魔亦或宵小、孤立之人亦或朋党之徒、清白之躯亦或戴罪之身，这一切都将略为浮影。这神明的死亡在九界化为一隅的终结前撼动着它的支柱——这宇宙中一切终为他所窥，他已不存于此处，他存于尽时。  
九界等待着他的凋芜。  
九界期待着他的死亡。  
  
而洛基终将亡去，去到那命运的唾处、天数的讥嘲，与既得的定终里。  
但他不因这世界而亡，不为这唾弃他、抛弃他、舍弃他的世界而去。  
他曾无可挽回——他已无从挽回。  
  
史蒂夫还在等待着，一位他认定的神明，一个合适的舞伴。  
他已无路可退。  
  
 _“史蒂夫。”_  
  
为了史蒂夫。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
